Forks Again
by DiAngelo'sBlackConverse
Summary: Set just over 80 years after breaking dawn, the Cullens come back to Forks. But what happned to Angela? It's actually sad how bad I am at summaries :L Read though and REVIEW!:D
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my third fanfic but it's risky :3 What I will try and do is update one, one night and the other the next :) so hope you like this one :)

Chapter 1  
Bella POV

Today was my first day...of my sixteenth time in school. What made today special though was the fact that we had come back to Forks! We were going to go to Forks high! At least we wouldn't have to go through all the finding our way around.

But what we would need to go through.

"Edward I'm not looking forward to seeing a hundred girls hit on you today." I mumbled to him.

"Well Bella there are guys at that school too. Do you think I like hearing their thoughts about you?" I guess he was right. "Bella do you remember Mike Newton?" Obviously

"Yeh, why?"

"Well when we were in school he used to picture hum stripping you in his room and-"

"Okay, okay! Too much information!" I interrupted him.

"Well now his grandson goes to this school and it's gonna be hard not to walk up to him and go "Hello did you know your grandad was a sick pedophile?"" The voice he put on was hilarious.

"Okay, okay. I understand your pain now lets get ready. "

I hadn't realised we were still lying in bed.

We went over to our walk-in closet that had been re-stocked by Alice to fit with the latest trends.

To make her happy I threw on a blue t-shirt a, short black skirt, leggings. a cardigan and boots. Believe it or not the skirt trend was to wear it long, but I wasn't exactly afraid to stand out. I left my hair down and only but on mascara and lipgloss.

Edward was...god like. He wore a white loose fitting shirt and jeans with brown shoes that you would think a man going to a business meeting would wear. He looked perfect.

"You look beautiful Bella." He said kissing my neck.

"So do you." I breathed and pulled him away. "But we have to go."

"Fine."

We walked out the little cottage (which still looked amazing considering it has been standing for ages) and through to the house. Esme and Carlisle were standing at the door waiting to send us off. Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were all standing together.

"Took ya long enough!" Emmet.

"Oh shut up. Who beat you in an arm wrestle again?" That never got old.

"One time!" He moaned.

The whole family laughed just as Renesmee walked in.

"Hey guys." She said to everyone then came and gave Edward and I hugs. "So you ready."

Jacob was going to a school on the Rez so Edward and I would look out for boys hitting on Renesmee.

"Ready as we will ever be." Jasper said with a smirk.

We headed off separately. Edward Renesmee and I took the black volvo. Alice and Jasper took the porsche and Emmet and Rosalie took the truck.

"I can't wait to see what your school was like." Renesmee said excitedly

"Not many kids nowadays like to see where their mum and dad met." Edward said holding my hand.

"Am I allowed to make friends here?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Well honey. You understand what we are and everything right?" Edward asked in his "daddy voice" as we called it.

"Yes." Renesmee had heard this before.

"Well we can let you make friends this time just not best friends. Do you understand?" Edward had never done that before.

"Really! Thank you so much!"

About five minuets later we were at school. We parked the car and the same thing happened as always. The staring. Well I would stare too if seven beautiful people in fancy cars came to my school when I was a human.

We walked together to the main office to get our schedules. Luckily Edward had all classes with Renesmee but only half with me. Jasper had half classes with Alice but all with Emmet and Alice was alone in most of her classes. Oh well I had all my classes with Rose.

My first class was English. I had that with Edward Rosalie and Renesmee.

Edward, Rose and I sat up the back but Renesmee went straight up the front and sat beside a young girl that looked pretty young.

"Thats Eve. She is Angela's granddaughter. Angela...went missing a few years after she had a child. I wonder." Edward went deep into thought after saying that.

"So, Rose. Do you think it'll be as fun this time round?" I asked Rosalie.

"Well." She paused as some guy did a dog whistle at us. "We have half of our classes with emmet to something funny is bound to happen at some point." She giggled.

Suddenly I heard a girl talking to Edward.

"Hey handsome." She said with a wink "Whats your name?"

Edward just laughed and answered,

"I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella." He said gesturing to me. "And my sister Rosalie." Rose managed a dry smile.

"Oh um..hi." The girl said clearly embarrassed. "I'm Michele."

I nodded and Edward whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Jessica and Mikes granddaughter." He said it sourly and I snarled.

Whoops.

The teacher walked in and said we were going to study Wuthering Heights. Luckily I had read that like fifty times so I could recite it front to back.

This class was going to be easy.

**Jasper POV**

I looked at my schedule and smiled hugely. History first. I looked at Emmet happily and he just rolled his eyes.

We walked into the class and took a seat up the back. The teacher walked in just after us. He looked old and wore a tweed jacket. He had a thick gray mustache and only a little bit of gray hair on his head.

As soon as he said we were going to study the Civil War I couldn't not pay attention.

"Mr Hale?" He called on me.

"Yes sir?" I didn't usually get called on.

"You are the spitting image of Jasper Whitlock! Same name too!" He said pointing to the textbook.

"Well thank you sir." CRAP! I forgot about that.

"So do you know what he did or who he was?" Curiosity swirled round him as he asked this. I looked down at the textbook as if I didn't know.

"The youngest major in the Texas Cavalry sir." I said almost proudly. My southern accent seeped in and I kicked myself.

Luckily I was saved by the bell.

"Well that was close." Emmet said laughing.

"No. That was almost too close. He is a very observant teacher. I would have to be careful around him.

"I wonder how everyone else's day went." Emmet had a stupid grin on his face.

"Emmet what did you do!" I asked sternly.

"Oh I didn't pay a guy to heavy on flirt with Alice..."

"You. Are. A. Dead. Man."

A/N - Did you love it

Hate it

Like it

I don't care! Review it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Heyy :) Glad you guys liked chapter one :) Here is some Alice POV for you :) About the guy Emmet paid to flirt with her and stuff :) Review :))**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

How unfair. Jazz only had half classes with me and in the rest of them I was alone! Well at least I'm not in classes with Emmet. You always had to keep your eyes on him.

I looked at Jaspers schedule and then at mine. We weren't together until third period! Well I could always see him at break.

I squealed as I looked at my schedule. Double hospitality! Hopefully we would be doing sowing. Not a lot of people know this but I love to make my own clothes. When I finish them I put on labels that say "Brandon Ltd." as if I was my own designer. I loved to design my own clothes almost as much as I loved to shop.

I gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped happily to my first class.

When I walked in I had to hold back a happy dance and a scream. The walls were lined with huge fabric spools and there was a sowing machine and mannequin to each table.

This school was definitely not like this before. Forks had improved...A LOT!  
I walked in and the teacher greeted me with a warm smile.

"And you must be Alice Cullen." She said smiling. She looked about in her twenties, with her hair secured in a bun to keep it off her face. She was slim and tall. Taller than me. I hated being short.

"Your desk is right over there beside Nick." She pointed over to an empty space beside a boy who looked like Tyler.

"Okay." I said and sat down.

"Hey beautiful." Nick said. "I'm Nick and you might be?" Ugh he was hitting on me already.

"Alice." I said dryly.

"Well Alice, did you know our irresistibly sexy." He wrapped his arm around me! What! Ugh freak.

"Um I'm also taken." I shook his arm off me.

"Aww c'mon baby. Don't be like that!" What! Oh my god he better shut up before I do something I shouldn't!

"Can you please get over yourself!"

"Fine babe but, you know you want me!" Then he kissed me! Ewwww! I would have to be disinfected! What would Jazz think!

I couldn't hold it back. I slapped him. Maybe a bit too hard. But I didn't care!

"Jeez what was that for!" He honestly didn't know.

"You kissed me! When I asked you to stop!" I shouted.

"I didn't mean anything! Some guy called Emmet paid me to do this!" EMMET!

"Argh!" I screeched.

I asked the teacher for the pass and went to the "bathroom".

I walked up to the window of Emmets class and looked in. He was sitting with Jazz trying to stick things to peoples backs, but Jazz was to interested in the lesson to notice.

Ohhh Emmet was gonna get it!

I looked around the space outside the class for a good hiding spot. He would probably smell me but wouldn't think anything of it. I hid in a small space between two sets of lockers and waited.

Finally the bell rang. I could hear him and Jasper walking my way and remembered my well planned out attack.

Emmet walked right past the locker and I jumped out, onto his back.  
"Emmet WHY would you steal my underwear! I know you like to wear it but at school? Really? Your so gross!" Everyone started to stare.

"What!? Alice! Get off me! I didn't take your underwear!"

"Then whats this!" I reached down his back and pulled out a bra I had put there when I jumped on.

"I swear I don't know how it got there I-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A tutting teacher asked.

"Um?" Was my amazing answer.

"Please come to my office immediately."

* * *

**A/N - Really can't write more :3 have a surprise next chapter ;) Review!**


End file.
